1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for electrically connecting two circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the communication module disposed in a mobile phone or a notebook computer normally electrically connects two circuit boards via a ball grid array (BGA) interface or a leadless chip carrier (LCC) interface.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional diagram of electrically connecting two circuit boards via a BGA interface is shown. Communication module 100, which is disposed in a mobile phone or a notebook computer, includes a main circuit board 102, and a functional circuit board 104 capable. of executing plural communication functions of plural functional elements 106.
The functional circuit board 104 is electrically connected to the main circuit board 102 via plural solder balls 108 using surface mounted technology (SMT) manufacturing process.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional diagram of electrically connecting two circuit boards via a LCC interface is shown. Communication module 200 includes a main circuit board 202, and a functional circuit board 204 capable of executing plural communication functions of plural functional elements 206.
The lateral side of the functional circuit board 204 has plural adjacent through holes (not shown in the diagram) disposed thereon. The functional circuit board 204 is electrically connected with the main circuit board 202 via the through holes using the solder paste 208. In practical implementation, first of all, solder paste 208 is disposed on the electrical contact points of the main circuit board 202; the electrical contact points are disposed correspondingly to the through holes on the functional circuit board 204. Next, the functional circuit board 204 is disposed on the main circuit board 202; the through holes are aligned to the electrical contact points with the solder paste 208. Then, the main circuit board 202 and the functional circuit board 204 are sent into the heating furnace for melting the solder paste 208 to joint the through holes effectively with the electrical contact points, so that the functional circuit board 204 and the main circuit board 202 can be electrically connected.
In the above disclosure, no matter the functional circuit board and the main circuit board are electrically connected via a BGA interface or an LCC interface, if the communication module is dropped or suffered an external force (the user drops off the mobile phone or the notebook computer to the ground for instance), the solder balls or the solder paste connected between the functional circuit board and the main circuit board might not be able to resist the shear stress caused by the external force. Consequently, the mobile phone or the notebook computer might not function normally.